Thomas and the Lonely Girl
by Double D Is So Sweet
Summary: Thomas finds a lonely girl walking beside the tracks. What's making her so sad? Can Thomas cheer her up? Read and find out! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Thomas and the Lonely Girl**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Thomas the Tank Engine or any rights to the show, characters, etc.

It was a gorgeous sunny day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas was wide awake and full of energy. He was happily weeshing steam when Sir Topham Hatt came to the sheds. "Thomas, there are some coal trucks at the station. I need you to pick them up and bring them to the coaling plant," he said. "Right away sir!" peeped Thomas.

Thomas cheerfully puffed down the line with his cheeky little smile. On his way he noticed a teen girl walking beside the tracks. "What's she doing walking along the tracks?" he thought to himself, "This isn't exactly a safe place for someone to be walking." He slowed down and pulled up beside the girl. "Excuse me," said Thomas, "But this isn't a very safe place to walk." The girl looked at him, then looked away, then back at Thomas. "I'm sorry, I'll go elsewhere," she said. Thomas noticed she looked sad and lonely. "Is something wrong?" he asked her. The girl's blue eyes became cloudy with tears as she began to explain. "My life has been a living hell since my mom married my step dad. He's a jerk. He's always putting me down. He makes me do ALL the housework. I always have to bring him his food and do his laundry. He does absolutely nothing. He sits on the couch all day watching sports and eating junk food in his boxers. My mom is a workaholic. She goes in at 5am and doesn't come home till 10pm. I've tried to talk to her before about my step dad, but she never believes me." Thomas felt bad. "Do you have any friends around here?" he asked. "No," she replied, "It's practically impossible for me to make friends. I've tried, but people just push me away. I always feel lonely." Thomas felt very sympathetic for the girl. "Have you ever tried standing up to your step father before?" he asked her. "If I did, he'd probably whip the living day lights out of me with one of his belts. If I disobeyed him or refused to give in to his commands, he'd lose it." Thomas, nearly on the verge of tears himself, had a sinking feeling in his boiler. "Thomas, we have to go to the station, now!" demanded his driver. "Shut up driver! I'm dealing with a damn situation here!" he snapped. His driver, stunned at what had just come out of the little tank engine's mouth, stood there speechless. "Listen, it sounds like you're going through a tough time. I'll take you back to the sheds with me."

"But what about your job?"

"Screw it."

"Thomas watch your mouth!" snapped his driver. Thomas, fed up with his driver, asked the girl, "Do you know how to drive a steam engine?"

"My dad taught me when I was 12 before he passed away. He used to work for the railroad. So yeah, I know how to drive a steam engine."

Thomas bumped his driver off the footplate, knocking him unconscious. "You want to be my driver?" The girl's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as her sad frown turned into a bright cheery smile. "I'd love to!" she cried out. "Good, hop aboard. Just hurry up before my driver wakes up."

"Thank you Thomas! Oh by the way, my name's Candace, but I like to be called Candi."

She hopped aboard and drove away. A few minutes later Thomas' driver woke up from being knocked unconscious. "Damn that little tank engine!" he shouted out loud. No one heard him.

Candi was driving Thomas down the line. "Thomas, if you're not collecting the coal trucks, who is?" Thomas thought for a second. "Duck can do it. The trucks behave better for him anyway."

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

"Candi, you're an excellent driver!" exclaimed Thomas, "You really know how to drive a steam engine. My other driver couldn't drive an engine to save his life. I'd be speeding along the line when, "BAM!" he'd jam my brakes on. I hated that so much." Candi giggled. "Well don't worry Thomas, I won't do that."

Back at the sheds, Sir Topham Hatt was talking to the other engines. He saw Thomas pull into the sheds. "Thomas, what are you doing back? The coal trucks are still at the station and they need to get to the coaling plant."

"But sir…"

"No buts Thomas, I want you to pick up those trucks."

"Sir, please listen!"

Sir Topham Hatt listened. "I was on my way to the station when I met this girl named Candi. She was walking beside the tracks. I told her about the dangers of walking along the tracks when she opened up to me about her tough time at home. She told me about how her mom is a workaholic, and how her step dad mistreats her. He makes her do all the housework while he does nothing. If she doesn't obey to his every commands he'll physically abuse her. He already abuses her mentally, emotionally, and verbally. He calls her rude names all the time. When she tries to tell her mom, she never does anything about it. She has no friends so she really has no other place to go, and I'm not going to let her get hurt."

"Does she have any family members that live nearby?" Sir Topham Hatt asked. Just then Candi climbed out of Thomas' cab. "All my relatives don't live here, they live far away." Sir Topham Hatt paused and looked at Candi closely. "You look familiar. Is your name Candace?"

"Yes, Candace White, but you can call me Candi."

"Was your father Ralph White?"

"Yes."

"He used to work for the railroad, and you're his daughter, yes?"

"Yes I am."

Sir Topham Hatt smiled. "I remember you now. Your dad would bring you to work with him. It's very nice to see you again Candi. Thomas told me about your situation at home, and we're all willing to help you."

"Oh thank you sir!" Candi exclaimed excitedly. Sir Topham Hatt turned to Thomas. "Thomas, normally I'd be rather cross since you did not do your job. However, since you helped out someone in need, I'll let you slide."

"Thank you sir," said Thomas. Sir Topham Hatt turned to Duck. "Duck, I need you to collect the coal trucks from the station. The trucks behave better for you anyway."

"Right away sir," replied Duck, but he was secretly unhappy about having to do someone else's job. "Lazy ass Thomas," he muttered under his breath.

Nightfall came. All the engines lay awake. They were arguing over who was Candi's favorite. "She likes me!" peeped Percy. "Rubbish!" huffed Gordon, "She likes me the most. I'm the fastest engine, not to mention the strongest." James snorted. "_I'm _her favorite. I've got the smartest, shiniest, most splendid red coat of paint!"

"You're all my favorites and I'm glad to be here with you guys," said Candi.

"We're more than happy to have you, Candi," said Edward.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Candi had fallen asleep in Thomas's cab. She didn't mind that it was a little on the dirty side, that she didn't have a pillow or a blanket, and that she had nothing to sleep in except for the jeans, yellow sweatshirt, and white tennis sneakers that she had been wearing. She was the happiest she had ever been in a long time. It was a lot better than being home.

The sun began to rise. The engines were still asleep but Candi was awake and watching the beauty of the rising sun. Hues of orange, yellow, and pink filled the sky as the sun peaked it's head. Candi's eyes twinkled. She giggled quietly. Just then, Thomas moaned as he opened his eyes. "Is it morning already?" he said to himself out loud. "Well it's a sun_rise _so I believe it is," Candi replied cheekily. Thomas was still half asleep. He began to sing;

"_Sunrise yay sunrise so pretty pretty pretty _

_I like the sunrise in the morning_

_Yay yay yay la la…"_

Candi cut him off. "Thomas wake up!" Thomas woke with a jolt. "I'm up!" he cried. "Good, now no more singing."

"I was singing?"

"Yeah, you were."

"I was?"

"Yes!"

Thomas looked as if he was rather surprised. "I don't remember singing," he said. "That's because you were still half asleep. That's why you don't remember," said Candi. Thomas, now more awake, sighed. "Well I might was well wake up. I'd have to wake up soon anyway. Sir Topham Hatt sometimes makes us wake up really early in the morning…" Thomas was about to go on when a random stranger came into the sheds. He was very scruffy looking with messy brown hair and a beard. He was wearing boxer shorts and a dirty, stained white T-shirt. He looked like a mad, psycho man. "Oh no," Candi whispered to herself. "Wake up! I have an important issue here!" he yelled to all the engines in his gruff, tough voice. The engines moaned as they woke up. "Who are you?" they asked. "I'm Don James. Now do any of you idiot engines know where the hell Candi White is?" he asked. "She's right here," replied Thomas. "Thomas, no!!" Candi cried. "What's the matter?" asked Thomas. "He's my step dad!" she cried. "Shit," said Thomas, "I'm sorry Candi."

"Don't be sorry my blue buddy, you've found my step daughter whom I've been looking for!"

"Why are you here?" Candi asked. "You think you're so smart trying to run away from home, thinking these little wussy engines are going to take care of you. I've been looking for you so I can bring you back home, and that's exactly where you're going." He noticed that Candi was stoking Thomas' fire and checking his water levels, but he still continued on with his threats. "And by the way, I tied the knot with your mom, and we're getting married whether you like it or not, so get used to being Candace James, because once we're married, I'll have even more control over you."

"I'm not your slave, I'm not your toy, and I'm not your step daughter! I've had it with you! You're a lazy bastard who does nothing to help around the house! And if I don't bring you your fing popcorn and soda while you watch the game, or scrub your filthy clothes, you'll whip the living day lights out of me! That's why, I'm turning you in!" And with that, Candi flipped Thomas' switch and took off down the line. "You get back here you little bitch!" Don cried after her. He hopped inside of Percy's cab and started stoking his fire. "What are you doing?" Percy asked, panic within his voice. "We're going after my rotten step daughter and that little blue tank engine," he replied. He flipped Percy's switch and sped after Candi and Thomas. "Stop, this isn't necessary!" cried Percy, but Don didn't listen.

"Candi, aren't we going rather fast?" Thomas asked. "We have to get to the nearest station to call the police," said Candi, "Don't worry, I'll be sure you get a nice long drink at the station, but we really got to get there." They finally arrived at the station. Candi applied the brakes and hooked Thomas up so he could get a drink. Then she ran inside. The station master was there. "Can I help you?" he asked Candi. "Yes, I need to call the police. My step dad has gone mad and he's after me." The station master showed her where the phone was. She quickly dialed 911 and told the police all about the situation.

Meanwhile Don was speeding with Percy down the line. "Can we slow down? My wheels are aching!" Percy cried. "Oh suck it up you big baby," said Don, "We need to get there so my daughter doesn't call the police on me." But to his disappointment, he arrived at the station which was surrounded by police. "Stop! Step out of the engine with your hands up!" they called out to Don. Don applied Percy's brakes and stepped out of his cab with his hands up. The police put him in handcuffs. "You are under arrest for child abuse," said the cop. "Child abuse? What the hell? I don't abuse children I'm a good guy…" His words faded as he was shoved inside a police car and taken down to the police station.

Back at the sheds, Thomas and Percy arrived with Sir Topham Hatt there. Percy's driver had driven him back while Candi drove Thomas back. "Well done Candi, you did the right thing."

"I sure feel better. It's nice to have my step dad off my back." Then Candi paused. "I just..well I know my mom is going to be really unhappy about this," she said sadly. "You don't have to worry about that Candi, because you don't have to go back home," said Sir Topham Hatt. "You will be staying in a foster home until someone adopts you. But even better than that, I want you to be Thomas' new driver." Candi's eyes widened in surprise. "You really want me to be Thomas' driver?" she asked. "Yes. You're a better driver than his previous driver," he said. "Too true," replied Thomas. Everyone laughed.

Candi only lived in the foster home for a few days. She was soon adopted by Mrs. Kyndly. She loves seeing Thomas and the other engines every day. She loves being Thomas' driver. She loves seeing all the beautiful sights of Sodor. But one of the things she loves most is coming home to a place where she is not a slave or an abuse target. She's happy to have her freedom back. Yes, it looks like a happy ending for Miss Candace White.

What about Thomas' previous driver? Some say he's somewhere around Sodor on a rampage. Although many other things were destroyed, luckily no one was hurt.

**The End**


End file.
